The Circle Trinity
The Circle Trinity is unique among the Overlords of Paradigm City because it is not just one man but the wntire organization that serves the functions of an Overlord. The founder and organizer of TCT remains unknown to anyone but Mastermind, including its own members. The TCT is the largest and most powerful magic-based crime organization in Paradigm City. It monitors, controls, and directs all criminal magic activity in Paradigm. No magical super-criminal gets very far in their career without the approval of the Trinity. Those that try to do are generally ignored unless they become an irritation for the Trinity, in which case they are quickly moved against. The Trinity's Public Face Publicly, the Circle Trinity itself doesn't really exist. What does exist are numerous occult shops, warehouses, and wealthy elitists whom like to play at being members of Europe's fabled hellfire clubs. What these shop owners, business men, and wealthy industrialists don't realize is they they actually are part of such a club, with their coffers, licensing fees, and extravagant spending being poured into the Trinity. Only when people get to the upper levels of the organization--where powerful magical criminals and certain magical-based Overlords dwell--does one begin to really understand the size and scope of the Circle Trinity and what function it serves in the Advent. Members The members of the Circle Trinity are vast. Most, if not all, criminal magic users within Paradigm City are paying members of the organization or, at the very least, pay it the respect it deserves. Known members of the Circle Trinity active in Paradigm include Trick Hand, Cadaver, Succubus, Parasol, Entropy, Dychotomy, and Hasuko Maru. With so many Advent Overlords paying membership dues and fees the Trinity is incredibly powerful, so much so that almost any magical crime within Paradigm City can be traced back to it somehow. In addition to the more regonizable met-human criminals making up its ranks the Trinity also makes use of wholly supernatural agents. Werewolves, vampires, evil ghosts, and Japanese yokai have all been sent at one time or another to plague the heroes and law enforcement of Paradigm City. The organization also makes extensive use of cults, and has agents stationed all over the world. As for as the Advent is concerned, the Circle Trinity controls the magical branch on behalf of Mastermind. Even the Trinity is not so foolish as to believe they can slip out from under Mastermind's grip and though while many lesser ranking agents and members of the Trinity poo-poo the idea of Mastermind being in control, he is. Because Mastermind knows all of the workings of the Trinity he could bring it down with a snap of his fingers. The more experienced and wiser members of the Trinity understand this and so they play by the rules and perform the assignments Mastermind hands to them. Agents Agents of The Circle Trinity can be found everywhere not just in Paradigm City, but around the world. Most of them operate under one of three catecories: Liches, Phantasms, or Skeletons and are very hard to recognize for what they are as they keep under the radar. However, the Trinity also makes use of highly specialized agents and assassins that are known by name. Skeleton agents are the foot-soldiers and worker bees of the Trinity. They run errands, deliver messages and packages, and act as guards for safehouses, warehouses, and anywhere else the Trinity decides to put them. Skeletons are often loaned out to high profile magical criminals as back up forces. They often masquerade as Chromatic Dragons or Creepshow during such loans so that heroes and law enforcement cannot trace them back to the Trinity Proper. Lich Agents are the researchers and investigators of the Trinity. They are deployed to quietly infiltrate other organizations and find out just what those organizations have on the Trinity. If they find something incriminating, they silently change the file to mislead or misdirect anyone else whom might later read it. The Gaslight Society, in particular, is plagued with Liches. Phantasm Agents are the deadly agents of The Circle Trinity. The Phantasm Agents are the silent, ninja-like men and women deployed to silence people whom speak too freely and openly about the Trinity. Phantasm agents are wholly responsible for the disappearances and murders of those people openly hostile to the organization and pose a danger when they learn something or see something they shouldn't have. The following special agents have all had run-ins with Paradigm City heroes or villains..such as The B-Girls--and have gained a reputation as a result. Death Rattle -- This creature is clearly an alien, or some extraplanar entity. It stands seven feet high and weighs nearly a ton. It's skin is a bright green hue, and it sports a segmented tail much like a scorpion. It has no face, only two multi-faceted eyes on its otherwise blank face. It takes its name from the sound it makes when it communicates. Death Rattle is deployed against magic-using foes as it itself is completely unaffected by any form of magic. It possesses super-human strength amd durability, and its tail can inject a powerful hemotoxin. Death Rattle is almost always fatal against enemies that depend on magic in battle. Fallen Angel specializes in espionage. She is deployed whenever the Trinity needs to retrieve documents, objects, or items that The Circle Trinity feels must be taken into confinement for whatever reason. Fallen Angel wears an enchanted choker that allows her to become immaterial at will. While immaterial she can walk on air and pass through solid objects, and cannot be affected by physical attacks. In addition to her magic choker Fallen Angel is an expert in archery amd uses a number of specialized arrows in combat. '''Masterpiece '''is the agent specializing in the ruination or reputations. This very respected agent specializes in transmutation magics; which he often employs in order to take on the likeness and sound of whatever individual he desires. Masterpiece is deployed to take down Trinity enemies that are otherwise untouchable; whether those enemies are just too powerful to take on in a fight or too connected. So Masterpeice comes in, using his charms and enchantments to make himself into the enemy and smash their reputation, public standing, and good name to smithereens. '''Kanabo '''is one of the more nefarious overseas agents, operating in and serving the interests of the Trinity in Japan. Kanabo is an honest-to-goodness Oni, standing nine feet tall with red skin, horns, and flangs and batting away its foes with a giant iron club that itself has the terrifying powers to disrupt magical attacks and effects. Kanabo has been a great pain in the rear end for Heroes Unlimited in Japan; as the heroic organization attempts to gain footing in the nation in order to create Heroes Unlimited: Japan as an extension of the business Kanabo is always right there to thwart them. Cleopatra, The Broker, and Yoiko Hibiki are all very curious to discover why the Trinity is so determined to prevent Heroes Unlimited from opening a branch in Japan but so far they have no answers.